Fractures ouvertes
by Les Nerles
Summary: Parfois, Walburga fume et se demande d'où émergent les failles entre ses petits, où elle a trébuché pour que le feu les happe tous un à un contre la tapisserie et qu'il n'en reste rien, plus rien.


**Fractures ouvertes**  
**OS**

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Non, non, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics...

Je noterai au passage que j'ai chippé une de ses formules à la talentueuse Emiwyn, à savoir le titre de son OS "Parce que le temps boucle".

* * *

Tu te souviens, cousin ? Lorsque tu étais encore tout petit, je t'ai laissé tomber. Un instant, tu étais dans mes bras, et puis celui d'après, il y avait ton sang sur toutes les marches de l'escalier. L'horreur sur mon visage, quand j'ai vu ton crâne mou fendu en deux ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, et pourtant, j'ai tout de même cru que tu étais mort.

Tes parents t'ont emmené à Sainte Mangouste, et je t'ai veillé toute la nuit dans ta chambre d'hôpital. Maman a bien essayé de me ramener à la maison, mais j'ai refusé de bouger de ma chaise.

Et cent fois j'ai prié, en balançant mes pieds qui touchaient à peine le sol :

_Pitié, pitié, faites que je ne l'aie pas tué._

[…]

C'est amusant, cousine, les souvenirs qu'on garde. Un peu mystérieux, parfois.

J'ai tout oublié de mon dernier jour à Poudlard. Je me vois sceller ma malle dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et puis m'effondrer sur l'un des lits du Chaudron Baveur. Entre les deux, c'est comme marcher sur du vide.  
Je ne me rappelle plus le mariage de James et de Lily, je n'ai rien retenu du programmes des ASPICS.

En revanche, je te revois encore dans ma chambre d'hôpital.  
Tu m'avais parue belle, avec tes mains jointes et ta bouche de grande arrondie sur une prière.

Tu crois que je savais, alors ? Il parait que c'est possible. Moi, je ne doute pas que si j'avais été capable de parler, je te l'aurais dit ce jour-là. Et c'est peut-être parce que, la première fois, je n'ai pas eu les mots que je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à te l'avouer.

[…]

C'est drôle, comme le temps boucle.

Aujourd'hui, tu te blesses tout seul, et c'est moi qui te ramasse.  
Devant ta mère et son portrait, je n'arrête pas de rouspéter :

- Qu'il est agité, ce gosse !

Et c'est vrai, tu cours partout.

Je dis que je m'occupe de toi pour une mornille par heure, mais c'est presque un mensonge. J'ai l'impression que je te le dois. J'ai comme une angoisse, parfois, qui me prend à la gorge. Et si, soudain, ta tête s'ouvrait comme un œuf et tu tombais raide mort ?

Il parait que c'est possible.

Ca me fait ça, parfois, les vieilles plaies quand je les grate. Je pense qu'elles sont cicatrisées, et pourtant les voilà qui se déchirent à nouveau sous mes yeux.

Et puis, j'en profite. Bientôt, tu seras plus grand que moi, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de regarder cette cicatrice qui te tranche les cheveux.  
Elle me rappelle que je suis là pour une raison. Elle me rappelle qu'il y a toi, Cissy, Andromeda, et ton tout petit frère, et que lorsque je m'agenouille devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je prie pour vous.

[…]

_Gryffondor !_

Je lis et je relis ton rire par transparence. Tu le savais déjà, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu disais toujours que j'avais l'âme d'un chevalier.

_Ta mère, tu t'en doutes, est restée impassible en parcourant ta lettre, mais derrière elle, j'ai vu son portrait défaillir. On les entend toutes les deux se lamenter, à présent : Gryffondor, mais c'est infâme ! _

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à souffrir ses remontrances pendant les vacances d'hiver : passer un peu de temps avec nous, lui ai-je suggéré, t'aidera à retrouver le droit chemin. Nous t'attendons impatiemment, toi et le récit de ton premier semestre à Poudlard._

_Ne te fais pas trop d'amis, et fais bien attention à ne pas te cogner la tête. J'aimerais que tu me reviennes intact._

_Souviens-toi, Cissy et Andromeda sont là pour toi._  
_N'hésite pas à m'écrire._

_Bellatrix_

Il m'arrive de me demander si j'aurais gagné quoi que ce soit à essayer de t'expliquer. Quelque chose en moi me souffle que tu n'aurais pas compris. Lorsque les questions du Choixpeau ont résonné dans ma tête, je me suis senti comme une poupée, et je n'ai pas su décider.

- Je ne veux pas choisir, j'ai juste pensé.  
- Es-tu bien sûr de cela ? Il me semble que ta famille aimerait te voir perpétrer la tradition.  
- J'ai peur de faire une bêtise en disant "Serpentard".  
- Eh bien, je suppose que si tu fais preuve de ce genre de courage…

Mais je les ai toutes gardées, tes lettres. Même celles où tu mentais, où tu disais que tu ne faisais rien que lire et t'ennuyer en attendant notre retour alors que, sous ta cape et ton masque, tu t'occupais déjà de faire disparaître les corps.  
J'y retrouve une part de toi que je pense parfois avoir imaginée.

[…]

Tu grandis, ça me ferait presque peur : maintenant, mes genoux se dérobent lorsque tu t'y assieds.  
Et là, tu attends, patiemment, que j'en finisse de te chanter les louanges du Seigneur de Ténèbres. C'est que j'ai découvert un monde meilleur pour vous. A présent, mon regard ne cesse de s'y égarer.

- Et puis, je l'aime, j'ai ajouté à ton adresse.  
- Mais tu l'aimes moins que nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Et j'avais ri en t'attirant contre moi :

- Quand tu seras grand, tu seras sacrément intelligent. Je le sais, j'ai vu ton cerveau.

[…]

James disait que tu étais bizarre, mais parfois, James n'était qu'un idiot amoureux de cette fille agaçante.

Il n'a jamais connu la flamme qui s'échappait de ta bouche et s'enroulait autour de toi lorsque tu parlais de ton Seigneur.

- Tu t'en fiches, pas vrai, que je sois à Gryffondor ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- C'est que, franchement, j'ai l'impression que ma mère me déteste.  
- Ta mère est un peu vieux jeu, mais elle t'aime. Pour ma part, ça m'est égal et tu le sais bien.

Oui, je suppose que je le savais ; tu parvenais à te convaincre d'oublier que je n'étais pas tout à fait un Black comme je te pardonnais la fièvre qui te déformait.  
Lorsque je te trouvais l'œil rouge, et que tu éclatais de ces rires horribles qui te déchiraient le visage, je fermais les yeux et repensais à tes doigts légers sur la fêlure au-dessus de mon crâne, ou à ces chuchotis soucieux que tu déposais aux creux de mon oreille :

_- Dis-moi, ça te fait encore mal ?_

[…]

Parfois, lorsque je vous écris, j'ai du sang jusqu'aux coudes.  
Je range dans un coin de mon cerveau les visages de ceux que j'ai tués pour que vous puissiez vivre libres de ceux qui ne vous comprennent pas, et m'efforce de vous mentir.

_Ici, tout va bien._

J'aimerais ne pas avoir à vous cacher ce qui a remplacé mon cœur, mais vous êtes si petits. Je veux vous cajoler encore un peu tant que vous vivez dans ce monde où la justice se paie avec des points dans des grands sabliers.  
Je verserai la mort seule en attendant que vous soyez prêts à rejoindre nos rangs, ravivée par ma foi en l'idée que, votre heure venue, vous ferez le choix qui s'impose.

Pourtant, j'ai peur. Vous me direz encore que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais j'ai entraperçu la fin de tout un âge dans les pupilles d'Andromeda lorsqu'elle a lancé son premier Doloris.

[…]

Tu l'as retenue par la manche. Elle a essayé de se dégager. Un lambeau de sa robe t'est resté entre les mains, et dans cette déchirure, j'entends encore craquer les fils dorés de nos portraits entrelacés.

Andromeda a dégainé sa baguette.

- Recule.

Juste de l'entendre s'adresser à toi ainsi qu'à une ennemie, tu es tombée à genoux, et pour un peu, j'aurais cru qu'elle t'avait poignardée.  
Elle a couru au dehors en se retournant plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tu ne la pourchassais pas, et chacune de ses méfiances t'a porté comme un coup au visage.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer.

Puis, sans te relever, tu t'es égosillée _Impero !_ Juste pour lui faire peur, j'ai osé espérer. Ton maléfice a brulé un trait noir dans la pelouse. Andromeda a couru de plus belle.  
Tu as laissé échapper ta baguette, et en te voyant toute affolée, j'ai failli te prendre dans mes bras.

C'est là que tu as tourné la tête vers moi. Et je l'ai aperçue pulser jusque dans tes orbites, la fièvre qui te cognait contre le crâne à en faire s'écrouler les murs de ton manoir.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que je suis folle ? Tu vas me dire que je l'ai fait exprès, que je t'ai balancé du haut des marches ?

Tu m'as dévisagé, haletante, peut-être dans l'attente d'une réponse, la bouche entrouverte et des ombres fantômes aux coins des yeux. Je suis demeuré silencieux.  
J'avais seize ans. J'étais trop jeune pour ignorer cette palpitation qui remontait du fond de mon ventre, trop vieux pour ne pas savoir que je t'avais perdue à l'instant où le Lord avait prononcé ton nom.

J'ai battu en retraite vers la porte tandis qu'un sanglot tordait ta gorge.

- Tu boudais ! Tu t'étais accroupi tout au sommet de l'escalier et prenais des mines renfrognées ! J'ai voulu te soulever pour te faire sourire !

Le plancher a basculé. J'ai su alors que je devrais t'aimer de loin comme une idole mauvaise, et partir.

[…]

J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis relevée, j'ai continué de tartiner tes toasts de beurre et de t'apporter le café au lit en enjambant les failles qui sillonnaient le sol entre nos chambres.

Pourtant, je lisais ton départ imminent dans chacun de tes gestes, dans le soin que tu prenais de ne plus frôler mes mains lorsque je te tendais ton plateau au-dessus des draps.

Je t'observais rassembler tes livres ou plier tes vêtements.

- Tu comptes revenir, cet été ? je t'ai demandé en tremblant un peu.

Tu as rejeté la tête en arrière, et pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué cette barbe mal rasée qui piquetait ton menton et ton cou. J'ai cru m'évanouir, de réaliser comme ça que tu étais devenu un grand en mon absence.

- Non. Je ne peux plus.  
- C'est ce James qui t'a déformé comme ça ? C'est chez lui que tu vas ?  
- Probablement.

Tu es gentil, Sirius. Déjà tout petit, tu avais l'âme d'un chevalier. J'aurais juste voulu que ton armée soit la mienne.  
C'est une chose que je ne m'explique pas. Il y a eu comme un cahot dans notre ellipse qui vous a tous jetés sous une mauvaise étoile et je ne peux rien, rien y faire.

- Tu as bien réfléchi ? Tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Absolument certain.  
- Alors je te demanderai juste d'emmener Regulus avec toi.

Tes sourcils se sont froncés.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je vous connais depuis toujours et que je sens bien que vous êtes faits du même bois. Je ne sais pas s'il trouvera le courage de s'en aller à temps. Je préférerais que ça se fasse maintenant, sans cris et sans larmes. Sois un frère et aide-le.

Tu es resté songeur un instant, puis tu as dit :

- Alors tu ne leur diras pas où je me cache ?  
- Jamais, si tu promets que tu t'occuperas de lui.  
- Comme tu veux.

Ce n'était pas que je le voulais, pas exactement, plus une fatalité.  
Je vous laissais filer parce que j'avais une dette envers toi. Je sauve la vie que j'ai failli te prendre, et nous sommes quittes. Pense qu'en faisant cela, il se peut que je risque la mienne.

[…]

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir repris mes esprits que dans le ventre de fer du Poudlard Express. Je me suis assis auprès de James, il m'a chuchoté : _Alors, tu t'es décidé ?_ J'ai hoché la tête, et il m'a souri de toutes ses dents.

C'est comme s'il y avait deux moi ; celui que tu avais fléché aux murs de ton manoir, et puis l'autre qui fuyait.

Je n'ai plus repensé à Regulus (j'aurais promis n'importe quoi pour te faire taire.)  
Je ne pouvais pas simplement emporter deux-trois amours dans une valise, il était trop tard, tout avait pourri au contact de ton Lord. Il me fallait tirer sur les fils qui pendaient à notre tapisserie jusqu'à la défaire toute entière, m'arrachant à toi d'un seul geste, et je m'imaginais alors que le feu des Black se chargerait de cautériser les plaies.

[…]

Il est revenu tout seul, avec son énorme malle qui pendait au bout de son bras. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire que de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je viens pour les vacances, il a répondu, un peu étonné.  
- Et Sirius ?

Son regard s'est assombri.

- Sirius s'est enfui. Il dit que ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer des hiboux. Il refuse de discuter.

Tu l'as laissé derrière toi.

Je t'avais absous d'avoir craché dans notre sang. J'avais cru qu'on pourrait s'aimer presque pareil parce que tu avais grandi entre mes ailes, et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me le balancer à la figure.  
Je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Je tordrai ton frère comme un bonsaï s'il le faut, mais je le nettoierai de ce poison qui vous atteint tous et vous rend fous. Je tiendrai son bras lorsque le Lord y apposera sa marque. Cissy et Regulus fleuriront dans Son halo.  
Rien ne pourra me les reprendre.

[…]

A peine étais-je sorti de l'école que je rejoignis l'Ordre. C'était facile, c'était ce que faisaient les autres, et j'y croyais. Au début, ça m'a plu de jouer comme ça au justicier masqué, d'accélérer sur ma moto jusqu'à ne plus entendre que le rire de James et les battements de mon sang.  
Certains soirs, je roulais entre mes draps et m'endormais sans vérifier, comme tu me l'avais fait promettre, il y a longtemps, que ma tête ne se rouvrait pas.  
J'ai cru que tu t'effaçais.

Et puis tout d'un coup je me suis retrouvé sur le champ de bataille, face à un ennemi, avec Gideon sur les épaules, et je sentais son ventre tranché par un Diffindo béer contre ma chemise.

J'ai essayé de soutenir le regard du Mangemort à travers son masque. Ma main tremblait.

J'ai pensé que ça aurait pu être toi.

Pourtant, j'ai crié :

- Stupéfix !

C'était une profession de foi en l'Ordre.  
Je me suis avancé vers le corps écroulé dont j'étais alors sûr qu'il était le tien et en étais presque à te supplier de me pardonner. J'ai tiré sur la cape comme en transe. Dolohov.

Et là je me suis rappelé, brusquement, l'ami qui perdait ses entrailles sur mon dos. Un frisson a parcouru mon échine.  
J'étais comme tout petit sous le Choixpeau, la même sensation de fin d'un monde. Un morceau de moi s'est écroulé.  
J'ai incliné la tête, et j'ai transplané.

[...]

Le Lord a jeté le corps de Regulus à mes pieds. J'avais failli. Il m'a dit :

- Débrouille-toi pour t'en débarrasser.

J'ai incliné la tête. Je te souhaite de comprendre, un jour, ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un sans condition.

Regulus s'est fané dans la terre du jardin. Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de m'assoupir l'oreille contre sa fosse, à grelotter dans ma chemise de nuit. Je craignais qu'il se réveille et appelle et de dormir à travers ses cris.

Des fleurs y ont gonflé puis éclos sous les rayons. Orion et Walburga n'ont pas tardé à dépérir de vos absences.

J'ai suivi leur cercueil dans l'allée du cimetière. En revenant, j'ai fermé les volets, tiré les rideaux pour que l'ombre lave ton sang collé aux marches et la poussière sur vos portes scellées. Qu'elle teigne le manoir comme une encre. Et toute cette poisse, toute cette poisse noire a bouillonné contre mes feux.

Mon œil ne distingue plus que les fractures dans notre tapisserie. Tu es parti en nous brisant contre les murs, et je t'ai laissé faire en prenant pour de l'amour cette fièvre qui marchait derrière toi.

Les ronds de cendres qui vous happent me parlent en rêve en s'ouvrant comme des gueules. Tout me hurle d'effacer jusqu'à vos os avec des flammes.

[…]

Il y avait une ombre qui grandissait, et j'avais peur de me réveiller un jour pour constater qu'elle m'avait dévoré à moitié. Je me transformais en chien pour m'empêcher de penser. Soudain, le monde rétrécissait, et je n'avais plus l'idée de ta présence à travers les murs. Tout se brouillait quand je galopais en rond dans ma cellule. Les Détraqueurs tournaient. Mes mâchoires claquaient contre les barreaux.

Lorsque je reprenais forme humaine, je ne parvenais pas à m'arracher au sol. L'ombre me pesait et cognait.

_James est mort. Lily est morte._

J'implosais entre ces quatre murs.

Je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Je n'en ai pas pour autant réussi à t'aimer moins, je me suis résigné parce que ça n'avait jamais été raisonnable, de toute façon. Qu'on était tous dévorés par un feu mauvais que la tragédie avait déposé entre nous et qu'il n'y avait rien, rien à faire.

J'ai pleuré en lisant la mort de Regulus dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il m'arrive de penser que nous sommes la génération maudite, que toutes ces failles, elles partent d'un impact comme un impact de balle entre nous.

[…]

En quinze ans pas une fois je n'avais vu le jour. Un flash m'a explosé au milieu des rétines lorsque le plafond d'Azkaban s'est crevé vers le ciel. J'ai nagé en ne suivant que l'éclat de mon Seigneur qui se reflétait sur la mer.

Ma décision était prise.

Il me faut éclipser ce feu radiant et immobile autour duquel vous vous asseyiez en cercle pour me prier de vous raconter des histoires. Je le piétinerai à en emporter la lumière sur le visage d'Andromeda, à en fermer tes yeux avec des cendres.

Demain, je te casserai sur toutes les marches ; je terminerai ce que j'ai commencé.

[…]

Les noms des Mangemorts sont sur une liste, avec des cercles que Remus barrera d'un coup de plume si vous veniez à tomber au combat.  
J'y verrais presque notre tapisserie.

Je glisse ma baguette dans ma poche. Arthur nous répète une dernière fois les passages secrets du Ministère, une main sur les côtes.  
Je l'entends à peine.

J'ai pris ma décision. Il y avait toujours eu cette noirceur, dans nos maisons, un fantôme hérité de nos ancêtres qui nous  
soufflait de nous sauter à la gorge. Tu brillais contre lui d'un éclat glauque, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te trouver belle.  
Je t'ai aimée même différente sous la lumière, et toi, tu l'as suivi et tu as tout brûlé autour de moi.

Il n'y a plus qu'Harry, l'Ordre et le fantôme qui bourdonne.

Aujourd'hui, je m'en remets à lui. J'ai toujours pressenti que que ce serait tragique et on ne peut pas rester comme ça avec des fractures ouvertes en travers de nous. Il faut que je termine ce que j'ai commencé.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
